Matters Of The Heart
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Zax oneshot set after "Black Alert."


Matters Of The Heart

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Set just after the little Zax scene in "Black Alert" when they are sharing a cigarette.**_

 _ **Reviews welcome,**_

 _ **Laura xxx**_

The human heart- such a strong muscle in the body, but when someone goes through emotional turmoil, they feel like what is one of the strongest things inside them will shatter to pieces.

That is exactly how both Zoe and Max felt after their wedding. Zoe hurting because she had lived a lie and Max because he'd been betrayed.

But, over time, their hearts had healed. America had done Zoe good, she felt brighter in herself. There was one thing missing- Max.

Of course, Max had noticed the lack of Zoe's presence in the ED, but he enjoyed spending time with Robyn and Lofty too. But still, he had an ache inside- he missed his wife.

The two stood outside together, Max had just handed his wife his cigarette. Zoe had turned the offer over in her mind before accepting it-yes, they were friends now, but Zoe wanted them to be more.

She hadn't told Nick about what happened between her and Max. He knew that they were married but that was it-Zoe didn't want to open a can of worms.

The consultant gazed at her husband. He was staring at the floor, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Max..."

His head snapped up, he gazed at her.

"Nick was my fiancé, once upon a time... When I was with him I found out that I couldn't have kids." Zoe admitted. It was her turn to stare at the floor.

"Oh.."

"He hurt me and I hurt him... He left and I wrapped myself up in my work, I vowed not to be hurt like that again." Zoe explained, angling her head to hide the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

Max gazed at his wife, his heart aching with sadness for her.

Zoe composed herself and stubbed her cigarette out with her shoe. "Thank you." She smiled softly, and turned to leave.

Max caught her arm."Zoe..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." The female said. "When I was in America, even though I was with Nick most of the time-oh, don't worry, nothing happened- I missed you. I missed seeing you every day."

Max moved closer to her. "The feeling's mutual."

Zoe gazed into his eyes, glad that both of their shifts were over, giving them time to talk.

They stood together, slightly awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Zoe decided that actions spoke louder than words, and reached out to take her husband's hand.

Max instinctively wrapped his hand around Zoe's own. "I love you, Zoe. Even after everything, I have never stopped loving you."

The consultant met his eyes again briefly, and then looked down at their joined hands. "I love you too Max. Every day, I regret what I did. I am so sorry." She began to cry, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Shh." Her husband pulled her close. "I forgave you for that months ago... It's taken me this long for my mind to realise what my heart has known all along-that I love you unconditionally, I don't want to lose you ever again."

Zoe looked up at him. "R-really?" She asked, her words coming out in sobs.

He gently wiped her tears away. "Yes, Spiderman."

The consultant smiled, and joined her lips with his, both ignoring the shouts of surprise from Dixie and Robyn, and the cry of "hang on, I thought that they were separated?" from Lofty.

When they broke apart, Zoe rested her forehead against his and smiled. "I guess we're going to be the hot topic of gossip again..."

"Oh well- we're together now, and I want to shout how much I love you from the rooftops."

"Ditto." Zoe grinned.

A few hours later...

Zoe opened her eyes to darkness, and instantly reached out for her husband. They'd gone back to her, or rather their, flat and of course, one thing had led to another.

The consultant fumbled around for the light on her bedside table, and blinked when she switched it on.

There was a note on the pillow next to her. It read: "Don't worry, I haven't left you. I've just gone to the shop to get us something to eat- and I've gone to get some things from the student house too- I hope that it's okay that I move back in? Love you, M xxx."

"Of course it's okay." Zoe whispered, smiling softly, then fell back to sleep.

The consultant was awoken by the front door of the flat opening and closing. She grinned, got out of bed, wrapped her dressing gown around her, and went into the hall.

"Hello." Max smiled, catching sight of her.

Zoe grinned and walked towards him, he held his arms out. She snuggled into him. "I missed you." She said, listening to his heart beating.

"I missed you too." Max smiled, kissing her on her forehead.

"I love you." She informed him. "And yes, of course it's okay that you move back in."

He smiled. "We're starting our married life together."

"Finally." Zoe reflected, lifting her head to look at him.

"That we are." Max smiled, tilting his head to kiss her. "I'm never going to lose you again."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
